In borehole production systems that employ artificial lift equipment such as electrical submersible pumps (ESPs), variable speed operation is typically achieved by either quasi-sine wave “six-step” modulation, which produces fifth and seventh harmonics of significant magnitude, or pulse width modulated (PWM) drives, in which sinusoidal load currents are produced by varying the “width” or duration of high frequency square waves in order to vary the operating speed of a motor coupled to the drive via a power cable and, optionally, a step-up transformer.
However, pulse width modulation often produces ringing or resonance in the transmitted power, resulting in extremely high peak voltages that may, over time, degrade or destroy the power cable insulation, cause vibration damage to the pump, or cause other undesirable side effects. Sine wave filters used to smooth the pulse width modulated output are expensive and complex.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved system of powering artificial lift equipment within a borehole in a manner allowing variable speed operation.